Rock Howard: Desventuras en la preparatoria
by Its a mistake
Summary: Rock va a entrar a la preparatoria e iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida... O eso es lo que el cree. Acompañame para ver que desgracias le ocurren a nuestro huerfano favorito. Mi primer Fic, espero sus insultos...
1. Chapter 1

Ese era su primer día en la preparatoria. Estaba emocionado como cualquier chico de 16 años que está a punto de entrar por primera vez a la educación superior. Se había levantado desde las 5:00 AM para bañarse y ponerse lo más guapo posible para causar una buena impresión a sus nuevos compañeros del instituto de Southtown. Estaba realmente nervioso por las nuevas personas que conocería en este día, los profesores, los prefectos y las chicas…

Él siempre fue muy tímido para con las mujeres. Es más, en toda su vida solo había conocido a unas pocas; Su tía Mai y una amiga de su padre adoptivo, Mary Ryan. Tambien había conocido a un par de chicas más en la secundaria. Una había sido su mejor amiga Hotaru Futaba. A veces era una odiosa entrometida y regañona, pero con el tiempo él y ella se volvieron tan amigos que hasta llegaron a compartir el lunch en un par de ocasiones. La otra, pues bueno…

Era una psicópata; o eso era lo que él pensaba. Siempre que tenía oportunidad se le insinuaba o buscaba la manera de meter al rubio en malentendidos. Como aquella vez en la que ella le puso un brebaje en su almuerzo para qué pareciera que se había emborrachado dentro de la secundaria. Le costó mucho trabajo explicarle a los profesores, a Terry y a sus tíos el "trolleo" del que fue víctima, pero nadie le creyó. Su rostro se enrojecía de vergüenza al recordar las risas de sus compañeros y amigos.

Pero aquello ya no iba a pasar más. Ya no tendría que ver más a esa chica tan molesta y Stalker nunca más. Ya habían quedado atrás esos días de secundaria y ahora conocería a nuevas chicas. Quizá esta vez, en esta nueva etapa de su vida dejaría de ser tan tímido y se atrevería a invitar a salir a alguna de ellas algún día…

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en los mejores momentos que paso con sus pocos amigos en la secundaria. Especialmente recordó cuando su amigo Kim Dong Hwan tuvo que pagar una apuesta rapándose la cabeza por completo para la fiesta de graduación del segundo año de secundaria. Reía para sí mientras recordaba como Dong lloraba cómicamente por su cabellera. Realmente extrañaría a sus amigos inseparables de ahora en adelante. Dong y Jae se irían a Corea para cumplir con su servicio militar. Y Hotaru iría a Japón para estudiar veterinaria. Eso de los animales siempre le había gustado a la chica. Pero así es la vida, no siempre vas a tener a tu lado a los que más aprecias…

Después de ducharse se dispuso a vestirse. Al empezar a sacar su ropa vio aquella camisa blanca que sus amigos habían firmado para él. La tomo y la guardo con un poco de nostalgia. Después decidió como vestirse. No se complicó la vida. Se vistió con sus típicos pantalones y playera negros junto con su característica chamarra roja.

Tras terminar de vestirse y acabar de acomodar todos sus libros y cuadernos decidió bajar a la cocina para ver qué era lo que Terry había preparado para desayunar.

\- Espero que haya preparado los Hotcakes que prometió ayer – Pensó para sí.

Al llegar a la cocina vio la mesa con el desayuno servido. Unos Hotcakes preparados con miel de abeja y fruta estaban en su lado de la mesa. En el otro lado estaban unos huevos con jamón y una lata de cerveza a medio beber. Pero Terry no estaba por ningún lado de la cocina.

\- Ese sonso ha estado tomando otra vez – Se dijo a si mismo mientras se sentaba en su lado de la mesa dispuesto a desayunar.

Ya había comido la mitad de aquella torre de Hotcakes, cuando de pronto se escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras. Era Terry. Se veía muy borracho y desvelado mientras bajaba a duras penas los escalones. Se sentó en la mesa a terminarse la lata de cerveza abierta. Rock se llevó una mano a la cara.

\- ¿Ya estas emborrachándote y ni siquiera has desayunado? – Dijo regañando al Bogard.

\- Oh, vamos Rocky – Dijo Terry – Es para que se me baje la resaca… ¡HIP!

\- ¿Qué carajos…? – Dijo el chico al escuchar a Terry decir eso – ¿Te fuiste de parranda sin pensar que hoy entras a trabajar?

\- Vamos Rocky, ¡Aliviánate!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Aliviánate o te castigo! ¡HIP! – dijo el Bogard interrumpiendo a Rock.

Howard solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de rabieta. A pesar de que Terry ya era todo un adulto de 33 años seguía siendo tan inmaduro como un infante de 10 u 11. Aun jugaba en las maquinas árcade, veía las caricaturas y comía comida chatarra… Si, Terry no era un muy buen ejemplo paternal.

Rock sin embargo fue bien educado. Aunque eso era en parte gracias a Andy y a Mary. Es más, si no fuera por ellos dos Rock ni siquiera hubiera ido a la escuela…

Después de que Rock terminara de desayunar se levantó y fue por su mochila. Terry pregunto:

\- ¿Y tú a dónde vas?

\- ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? – Preguntó el chico un tanto fastidiado.

\- No – Dijo Terry levantando los hombros.

\- Hoy es mi primer día en la preparatoria – Respondió Rock.

\- Oh! ¡Lo olvide por completo! ¡HIP! ¡Y yo tengo que ir a trabajar! ¿Cómo pude irme de fiesta y olvidar mi trabajo?

\- Eso era lo que te decía hace un…

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ese es mi Rocky! ¡HIP! – Lo interrumpió Terry - Los niños de hoy crecen tan rápido… Aún recuerdo cuando eras un mocoso que se orinaba en la cama cuando tenía pesadillas. ¡HIP! ¡Parece que fue ayer cuando….!

\- ¿Tienes que recordarme eso? – Dijo Rock mientras su cara se tornaba tan roja como un tomate.

Terry se hecho a reír al ver la cara del hijo de Geese.

\- ¡Vamos Rocky! No te avergüences. Todos nos hemos orinado en la cama alguna vez…

Tras eso y que Rock terminara de acicalarse le pregunto a Terry:

\- ¿Y Piensas ir a trabajar así de borracho?

\- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- ¿No vas a tener problemas por asistir a trabajar tan ebrio?

\- No te preocupes Rocky, ¡HIP!- dijo Terry mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro – He asistido con resaca incluso en los torneos KOF, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

\- Pero ni siquiera tienes resaca, ¡Aun estás ebrio! Y además…

\- ¡Pórtate bien Rocky! ¡HIP! - Lo interrumpió el Bogard de nuevo mientras Rock hacia una mueca de fastidio- ¡Procura no ser grosero con los profesores y respetar a las chicas! ¡HIP!

09:00 am

Rock ya se había subido al autobús que lo llevaría al instituto en donde cursaría la preparatoria. En ese plantel también se estudiaba la universidad, por lo cual habría muchos alumnos con más edad que él. Las manos no le dejaban de sudar por los nervios que cualquier chico de su edad tiene a la hora de entrar a la preparatoria. Para calmar sus ansias, Rock saco su reproductor de música y se puso los audífonos dispuesto a escuchar algo de buena música. En eso el bus se detuvo de pronto y solo unos segundos después se subió una chica de cabello azul, con dos coletas sostenidas por moños rojos. Tenía puesta una falda que era muy parecida a las de las típicas colegialas. Llevaba una blusa blanca y una mochila que parecía que reventaría por su contenido. Un saludo con una voz chillona y conocida para él lo saco de su momento de buena música.

\- ¿Rock?, ¡Tú también vas a entrar al mismo colegio! ¡Qué alegría! Después de todo vamos a quedar como en familia, con nuestros viejos amigos en la preparatoria.

Esas palabras hicieron que el chico se quitara los audífonos de inmediato. Volteo a ver lentamente a la mencionada chica con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí?! - dijo sorprendido Rock por ver a su antigua amiga de la secundaria.

Hotaru sonrió al ver la reacción de Rock y le dijo:

\- Déjame sentarme y explicare porque entre a última hora a este instituto.

La peli azul le explico a Rock que a última hora no pudo ir a estudiar veterinaria a Japón por temas familiares y económicos. Le contó, entre otras cosas, que su hermano había decidido quedarse a trabajar en Southtown porque seguía siendo buscado en el país del Sol Naciente por haber ayudado a Billy Kane y a Yamazaki Ryuji a robar unos valiosos tesoros ancestrales a una poderosa familia de dicha nación. Y Gato Futaba no permitiría que su hermana fuera sola a Japón por lo que sus enemigos le harían para atraerlo a él.

\- Y no solo yo entrare en esta preparatoria, también los hermanos Kaphwan decidieron entrar después de todo.

Rock ya no estaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Y cómo es que ellos decidieron no ir a Corea a cumplir su servicio militar? – Preguntó.

\- Muy fácil, - Respondió Hotaru – Su padre no iba a permitir que sus dos retoños dejaran los estudios solo para hacer el servicio militar que de todas formas podrían hacer en un par de años más.

Rock se limitó a decir "Oh, ya veo". Su rostro reflejaba fastidio y resignación, aunque por dentro se sentía feliz y menos nervioso por tener a sus viejos amigos consigo en esta nueva etapa de su vida. Sin quitar la cara de fastidio gruño:

\- Lo único que falta es que la loca de Beart también vaya a entrar.

Hotaru se puso a reír al escuchar al rubio decir esto.

\- ¡No la invoques por favor!- dijo entre carcajadas – Ya tenemos suficiente con adaptarnos a esta nueva escuela como para tener que soportar otra de sus bromas psicópatas.

Ya solo faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar al instituto en el que los jóvenes estudiarían. En ese lapso de tiempo hubo un silencio corto entre los dos chicos, cuando a Rock se le viene una duda más sobre los hijos de Kim:

\- Por cierto, ¿Y dónde están ese par de tontos ahora?

\- No quisieron venir en el autobús, así que le pidieron al señor Kaphwan que los trajera en su auto.

Rock solo asintió con la cabeza. Después de que el bus pasara las dos cuadras que faltaban para llegar, los dos jóvenes bajaron del camión y vieron ante ellos el instituto en el cual estudiarían.

Decir que al rubio le pareció bastante más grande que la secundaria en la que estudio. El instituto nuevo era bastante bonito. Estaba pintado todo de blanco y lo único que tenía color eran los ladrillos, que tenían un color rojizo. Los diversos edificios que lo conformaban eran de doble piso y estaban en condiciones impecables. Desde la entrada se podían ver las aulas de los distintos clubes escolares, el domo de futbol, el domo de natación o el salón para las distintas fiestas escolares. También se podía vislumbrar que otro domo estaba en remodelación.

\- Debe ser el domo de basquetbol o algo así – dijo Rock sin dar más importancia al asunto.

El rubio y su amiga se decidieron a entrar para empezar a conocer su nueva escuela. Al entrar vieron a muchos jóvenes de distintas edades charlando y riendo alegremente. Rock y Hotaru siguieron avanzando hasta que Rock recordó algo importante:

\- Un momento, ¿Y en donde nos va a ser asignado nuestro grupo y horario? – Pregunto el rubio.

\- Oh, ¿Es que no te dijeron nada al respecto? ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste? Tenemos que ir al domo que está en remodelación para que se nos asignen esas cosas.

\- Cierto… - se limitó a decir Rock. Eso lo había olvidado por completo debido a los nervios del momento, aunque trataba de disimularlo para que la peli azul no se burlara de él.

Continuaron caminando entre todos esos estudiantes un rato más. Rock caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos y sus nervios, ignorando sin querer que Hotaru estuviese a su lado. Un sorpresivo choque con alguien lo saco de su "sueño".

\- ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, pedazo de idiota!

\- ¡L-Lo siento! – dijo el rubio un poco asustado.

Al levantarse vio ante sí a una chica un poco más alta que él, de cabello largo y recogido en dos coletas. El color de sus ojos era rosa, al igual que su cabello. La muchacha bajo su rostro a la altura del de Rock y enseguida exclamo:

\- ¡Oh, qué lindo niño! ¡Creo que lo asuste con mi reacción violenta! ¿Te lastimaste?

Rock puso cara de "WTF".

\- Bueno yo…

\- ¡Y pone una cara adorable cuando se asusta!- interrumpió la chica- Perdóname por ser tan brusca contigo, niño. Lo que pasa es que me acabo de cambiar de instituto y no conozco a nadie. Eso me pone muy nerviosa y me molesto con cualquier cosa. ¿Tú también eres nuevo aquí?

\- Oh… Si…- dijo Rock con un leve rubor en su rostro.

\- Eres muy lindo. Siempre me han gustado los chicos tímidos que se sonrojan ante las chicas lindas como yo.

En ese momento sonó un altavoz que decía:

\- A todos los estudiantes nuevos y de intercambio se les solicita que se reúnan en el domo de natación, el que está en proceso de remodelación. Por su atención gracias.

Al escuchar esto la muchacha acerco su rostro al de Rock y le dijo:

\- Bueno, tengo que irme. Me asignaran un grupo para los estudiantes que vengan de otros colegios. Realmente me gustan mucho los chicos tímidos que se apenan por cosas lindas. Cuídate. ¡Adiós!

La muchacha se alejó corriendo hasta el mencionado domo. Rock se quedó paralizado por unos instantes, hasta que una conocida voz chillona lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Oye, ya reacciona Romeo!- le grito Hotaru - ¿No ves acaso que ya nos llamaron al domo? Vamos, luego te pones a enamorar a las chicas que quieras, aunque no creo que tu admiradora "secreta" te deje - Hotaru esbozo una sonrisa burlona y Rock solo se limitó a decir: "Ya cállate".

Las palabras de aquella muchacha se repetian en su cabeza mientras él y la peli azul caminaban hacia el mencionado domo.

Solo tres mujeres en toda su corta vida le habían dicho que era un chico muy lindo. Su tía mai, Blue mary, y su admiradora "Secreta" Ninon Beart. Por lo que otra mujer que no sea ninguna de las mencionadas lo "chuleara" de esa forma era algo muy raro para él.

Tras pensar lo anteriormente dicho para si el rubio se decidió a seguir caminando junto a Futaba hacia donde los habían citado. Tras caminar unos metros más al fin llegaron hasta el domo de natación.

Al entrar vieron que todo el sitio estaba lleno de jóvenes de su edad y apenas unos pocos se veían de una edad mayor. Los asientos que correspondían a los espectadores estaban atiborrados de adolescentes. La piscina del domo estaba totalmente vacía y sobre ella estaba una gran tabla que serviría como suelo para que el director del instituto asignara los grupos a los nuevos ingresantes. Rock y su amiga peli azul se dispusieron a buscar en donde sentarse para esperar a que se les dijera en que grupo quedarían. De pronto los dos escucharon unas voces muy conocidas que venían de las gradas de arriba.

\- ¡OIGAN LOS DOS! ¡ACA HAY ASIENTOS LIBRES!

\- ¡VAMOS HOWARD! ¿¡QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO!?

Hotaru sonrió al escuchar las voces de sus amigos Dong Hwan y Jae Hoon llamándolos. Rock solo puso su cara de fastidio y siguió de mala gana a la peli azul. Realmente le gustaba que sus amigos de toda la vida estuvieran con él para enfrentar los nuevos retos de la preparatoria. Pero por otro lado, no le gustaba que aquel par de idiotas se burlaran de todas las desgracias que le ocurrían. Aunque siendo justos, Dong era el que más "se las curaba" con el rubio. Rock nunca había tenido oportunidad de vengarse de sus burlas. No podía retarlo a una pelea por el simple hecho de que a Rock le parecía injusto que él tenga poderes y el primogénito de Kim no. Total que Rock y Hotaru llegaron hasta donde estaban Dong y Jae. Ambos tomaron asiento y Dong comenzó a hablar:

\- ¡Qué bien que después de todo hayamos quedado los cuatro juntos en el mismo instituto! ¿No creen?

\- Realmente yo iba a extrañar comer con mi hermano mayor y mis dos mejores amigos. Fue genial por parte de papa el no dejarnos ir a Corea a cumplir con nuestro servicio militar.- dijo Jae.

\- Pero yo iba a extrañar más a Howard y todas sus desgracias- continúo Dong con una sonrisa burlona- La verdad sería realmente triste el no poder reírme más de todo lo que le pasa a Rock. ¿Cómo olvidar cuando intento declarársele a la chica más popular de la secundaria? Al final todo su plan perfecto fue estropeado por su admiradora Ninon Beart.

Hotaru y Jae contuvieron su risa. Rock solo puso cara de enojo.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- dijo Jae- Después de todo Rock quedo en ridículo enfrente de Kotomi cuando ella lo rechazo y el lloro como un niño y le dijo que dormía con su osito de peluche para no sentirse solo en las noches.

\- ¡Cállense ya los dos! – Grito el rubio con rubor en su rostro - ¡Si confesé eso fue porque la psicópata de Beart puso algo en mi almuerzo para que me emborrachara y me pusiera así enfrente de ella!

Tras el grito de Rock todos los demás que estaban en el domo los voltearon a ver con extrañeza. Hotaru y los hijos de Kim se echaron a reír ante la cara sonrojada de Rock.

\- Oye, está bien muchacho – dijo un chico que estaba debajo de donde se encontraban sentados- Todos hemos tenido alguna vez algún osito de felpa para no sentirnos solos en las noches. Eso sí, solo asegúrate de no hacer cosas sucias con el pobre oso…

Toda la fila de ingresantes que estaban sentados en la fila de abajo se echaron a reír ante un cada vez más avergonzado Rock, el cual se ruborizo más y más.

Para su suerte, el director llego justo en ese momento y sentándose en la silla del improvisado salón pidió silencio. Era un hombre de edad ya muy avanzada y se notaba que tenía su sentido del oído ya muy deteriorado, ya que malentendía los diversos chistes y burlas de los jóvenes.

El anciano ya había empezado a asignar los grupos a los nuevos estudiantes cuando se escuchó crujir algo en el techo del dañado sitio en donde estaban. Un hombre rubio vestido con jeans y camisa blanca había caído del techo del domo justo en donde estaba el viejo director, haciendo que la tabla en donde estaban el anciano y los maestros diera un fuerte crujido.

\- ¿Pero qué carajos….?- se preguntaron las personas que estaban alrededor de su superior.

\- P-P-Perdóneme señor director… ¡HIP!- dijo el trabajador que estaba notablemente ebrio- Yo solo estaba tratando de arreglar esta basura de techo cuando… ¡HIP!

\- ¿Pero que hace un trabajador borracho a estas horas?- Dijo una de las mujeres que estaban cerca.

\- Lo siento… ¡HIP! Yo solo quiero trabajar para poder pagar la educación de mi Rocky… ¡ESPERA! ¡HIP!... ¡ES ROCKY!- el ebrio trabajador corrió torpemente para llegar a saludar al rubio- ¡QUE GUSTO QUE ESTES AQUÍ ROCKY!.. ¡HIP!

Pero Terry estaba demasiado ebrio y tropezó tontamente con uno de los escalones en el trayecto y rodo por toda la subida.

\- ¡OUCH!- se quejó- ¡ROCKY, AYUDAME! ¡ME LASTIME! ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAA!

Rock se llevó las manos a su rostro sonrojado, pidiendo que la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo, mientras todos en el domo se reían de la situación.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. Cap 2: La invitación de Alice

Capítulo 2: La invitación de Alice.

Rock aún estaba apenado por lo ocurrido en aquel domo. Ya habían pasado las 7 horas de la preparatoria. Sin embargo no se fue a casa directamente. Había decidido ir a un local de máquinas árcade de las cercanías junto con Jae y Dong, creyendo que así podría olvidarse del ridículo del que había sido protagonista. Eso no significaba que haya olvidado que fue gracias a los hijos de Kim que quedó en ridículo frente a todos los demás ingresantes del instituto.

Sin embargo el rubio no jugaba en ninguna de las máquinas, ya que todas estaban ocupadas. Rock sentía esa frustración que nos ha dado a más de uno de nosotros cuando queremos echar una partida a algún juego de árcade y por una u otra razón las máquinas no se desocupan.

El rubio pensaba el cómo aquella bochornosa escena de hace un rato podría afectar su popularidad y desenvolvimiento en la preparatoria. Tal vez los chicos y chicas del instituto se reirían con tan sólo verlo pasar. Quizá le pondrían algún apodo vergonzoso que le duraría hasta que se gradúe del instituto.

Le daba vergüenza tan sólo pensarlo...

De pronto la voz de uno de sus amigos lo sacó de sus embarazosos pensamientos.

\- ¡Oye Howard! ¿No tienes una moneda que me prestes?

Era Dong que le gritaba a Rock desde una máquina cercana en medio de la multitud de personas en aquel local.

El rubio puso cara de fastidio y enseguida le respondió:

\- ¿De verdad crees merecer que te de una moneda después de que me dejaste en ridículo en frente de todos?

\- Oh, vamos Howard, ya sólo me falta derrotar a Kagami para terminar por fin el The Last Blade y dejarte jugar. - respondió el primogénito de Kim - Además, no creo que todos se acuerden de eso en mucho tiempo. Ya verás que dentro de unas semanas ya lo habrán olvidado. Ahora dame una moneda antes de que se acabe el tiempo para poner otro crédito.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Ahora quítate de ahí para que pueda jugar de una vez!

Dong puso cara de cachorro regañado al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, y no le quedo de otra más que cederle la máquina al rubio.

\- Eres un mal amigo Howard - dijo el primogénito de Kim aún con su cara de cachorrito - Yo siempre te he ayudado cuando lo necesitas.

\- Eso no es cierto - respondió Rock mientras insertaba una moneda en la máquina para empezar a jugar - Tu sólo me haces quedar en ridículo de una u otra forma solo para divertirte.

\- ¿Acaso olvidas aquella vez que te salve de Chang y Choi? Tenías un brazo roto y no podías luchar con ellos. Y yo te salve derrotándolos con mi inigualable Tae Kwan Do.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""FlashBack""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chang: ¡Miren! ¡Es el huérfano que Terry adopto! Rock Howard. Dime, ¿Qué se siente haber sido abandonado por el dios de la mafia Geese Howard?

Rock (Llorando): ¡Ya déjenme adefesios! ¡Buaaaaaa!

Choi (Riendo): ¡Huy! ¡La nenita esta llorando! Chang, ¿No crees que deberíamos enseñarle que los hombres no lloran dándole una madriza?

¡ALTO AHÍ!

(Entra Dong como si fuera un superhéroe)

Par de malandros, Suelten a esa inocente criatura. Si quieren pelear, tendrán que hacerlo conmigo, Kim Dong Hwan, El Maestro de las patadas y defensor de los débiles.

(Chang y Choi se arrodillan pidiendo piedad)

Ambos: ¡No señor Dong! ¡Tenga piedad de un par de delincuentes de poca monta como nosotros! Prometemos ser buenos si nos deja ir!

Dong: Esta bien, si los vuelvo a ver molestando a este chico tendré que mostrarles mis técnicas más letales. ¡Ahora Largo!

(Chang y Choi salen corriendo y llorando. Rock se abraza a dong)

Rock: ¡Eres mi héroe Dong! Cuando crezca quiero ser como tú.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""FIN DEL FLASHBACK""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

\- Eso no ocurrió así - respondió Rock mientras pulsaba el botón de START para comenzar su partida.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""OTRO FLASHBACK"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Dong, Chang y Choi se encuentran discutiendo sobre anime)

Dong: ¡Ya les dije que la mejor waifu del anime actual es Maki Nishikino!

Chang y Choi: ¡Ya deja de decir pendejadas! ¡Nico es la waifu perfecta y no tu saco de semento pelirrojo!

Dong: ¿Qué dijeron estúpidos?

Chang y Choi: S-A-C-O DE S-E-M-E-N-T-O

Dong: ¡Ya se ganaron mis insultos! Tu Chang, eres tan gordo que cuando te caes de una silla te caes por los dos lados. Y tu choi, eres tan feo que cuando naciste la partera te confundió con la placenta.

Chang y Choi se enfadan.

Chang: ¿Ah sí? ¿Tú conoces a Fabiola?

Dong: ¿Fabiola?

¡LA QUE TE PEGA CON LA BOLA CABRON!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""FIN DEL OTRO FLASHBACK"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

\- Tu también hubieras necesitado ayuda en esa situación - dijo Dong con cara de puchero - ¡Ese Chang pega con la fuerza de una patada de cabra!

\- ¿Y entonces porque pelear con él por una cosa tan estupida?

\- Oye, un amargado como tú nunca sabrá lo que es tener que defender a tu waifu de un gordo profanador. Es más, tú no tienes ni una mona china a la cual defender, así que no me juzgues. Hasta en eso eres un solterón igual que Terry.

Rock volteo a ver a Dong con furia.

\- ¿Y así crees merecer que te preste dinero? - le dijo.

\- ¡BAH! Como sea - dijo Dong alzando los hombros - Iré a ver si Jae si quiere ayudar a su querido hermano.

El primogénito de Kim Kaphwan se alejo de Rock con su característica forma despreocupada de caminar. El rubio respiro algo aliviado, ya que al menos se había ahorrado una moneda.

Rock ya había llegado al final del modo arcade del The Last Blade. La maravillosa cinematografica en donde Kaede esta a punto de enfrentar a Kagami ya había comenzado cuando sintió una mano tocandole el hombro, seguida de una voz femenina que le preguntó:

\- Oye, disculpa interrumpir tu juego pero... ¿Tu eres el muchacho que conocía a aquel trabajador que estaba borracho en el domo de natación?

El rubio se dio la vuelta para ver a aquella persona. Al dar la media vuelta vio enfrente suyo a una chica rubia, de cabello corto y que era un poco más alta que el. Iba vestida con un pantalón corto de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Rock fue que ella llevaba puesta en la cabeza una gorra de color rojo y negro, y tenía impresas en la parte de enfrente las palabras "Fatal Fury".

Ciertamente la forma de vestir de aquella joven le recordaba a como vestía Terry años atrás, cuando este decidió adoptarlo.

\- Si, soy yo... - Respondió el rubio levantando una ceja.

La muchacha se lanzó hacia el rubio para abrazarlo.

\- ¡SI! ¡Sabía que algún día lo volvería a ver!

\- ¿Volver a ver a quien? - dijo Rock tratando de sacarse de encima a la chica.

\- ¡OH! ¡Pero si ni siquiera me he presentado! - dijo la joven soltando a un extrañado Rock - Me llamo Alice Nakata y soy estudiante de medicina en el mismo colegio al que acabas de entrar. Jamás pensé que el hijo de Geese fuera tan lindo como decía Mai. Y por tu físico, se ve que Terry te entrenó bastante bien...

\- Un momento... - dijo el rubio con sorpresa - ¿Como sabes el nombre de mi padre? ¿Y de donde conoces a Mai y a Terry?

\- Te lo puedo explicar si salimos primero de aquí, ¿Te parece? Es que no me gusta el ambiente que tienen estos lugares...

\- Esta bien...

Rock decidió salir del local junto con ella mientras que en su olvidada partida Kagami se alzaba victorioso con su emblemática risa.

Ya afuera del local la rubia respondió todas las preguntas que Rock le hizo. En resumen, Alice le contó el cómo conoció a Terry, de como lo vio pelear contra Yamazaki en aquella ocasión del incidente de los Jins y de su profunda impresión por la habilidad para luchar.

Y desde luego, le contó también sobre el cariño que ella le guardaba a Terry pero, por la edad que tenía en aquel entonces, decidió no confesar para no poner en aprietos al Bogard.

\- Bien, pero... ¿Que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? - pregunto el rubio.

\- Bueno, - respondió Alice sin quitar su sonrisa - Pues resulta que se va a celebrar una fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes y nos han encargado a mi y a otra chica preparar todo para esta. Y nos dijeron que podíamos invitar a una persona mayor para que asista a la celebración. Entonces supe del incidente en el domo, e investigando un poco supe sobre tu ingreso al instituto y tu relación con Terry, y pensé que podrías ayudarnos a mi y a la otra chica con ese asunto.

¿No es maravilloso?

\- ¿Y se puede saber quien te dijo todo eso? - preguntó Rock.

\- Fue uno de tus amigos, Jae Hoon, que amablemente me contó todo sobre ti - Respondió la chica - De hecho, ¡Mira! ¡Ahí viene el junto con su hermano!

Rock dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del local sólo para ver a los hermanos salir de ahí.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Ahí esta Rocky! Te estábamos buscando - dijo Jae mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraban Rock y Alice.

\- ¡Mira quien esta aqui! ¡Pero si es Rock "mal amigo" Howard! - dijo Dong aún con cara de puchero, más su rostro cambió a una expresión de tonto al ver a Alice frente a el - Hola, soy Dong, ¿como te llamas tu?

Alice no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al ver la cara de tonto del hijo de Kim.

\- Soy Alice - respondió.

\- Eres linda... - dijo con una expresión torpe y una voz que se parecía más a la de Patricio Estrella que a la suya.

Rock no pudo evitar reír al ver a su amigo con esa expresión tan tonta. Sólo le faltaban los clásicos ojos de corazón para verse completamente ridículo.

\- No me gustan los piropos, pero lo tuyo lo tomaré como un alago - dijo Alice poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Dong - Bueno Rock, tengo que irme. Si quieres, te puedo ver mañana para ver si puedes ayudar con la organización de la fiesta de este domingo. Pero prometeme una cosa... ¿Le dirás a Terry sobre mi invitación?

\- Si, lo prometo - dijo Rock con una sonrisa amable

\- ¡Eres un buen chico! Después de todo Terry resultó ser mejor padre de lo que pense - agradeció la rubia mientras besaba a Rock en una de sus mejillas.

\- No tanto... - dijo Rock en un tono de voz bajo mientras la chica se alejaba caminando rápidamente.

\- Oye Howard, ¿De dónde salió esa chica? - preguntó Dong

\- ¿Porque tengo que decirte? Si dices que soy un mal amigo...

Dong se arrojó a los pies del rubio rogándole que le explicara de donde conocía a Alice, lo que provocó la risa de él y de Jae.

A unos pasos de donde se encontraban Rock y los hijos de Kim estaba una jovencita rubia y de ojos violetas que los había estado observando en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en las árcades.

\- Así que mi Rocky se deja abrasar por otras chicas ¿Eh? - dijo en voz baja - Tendré que enseñarle a esa tipa que nadie se mete con mi Adonis...


End file.
